


《洛丽塔》4

by Eva123



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: 1.久违的第四章2.瞎鸡过剧情





	《洛丽塔》4

      星期五，总是充满了馅饼香味和沥青被晒干后的清苦味。

      李赫宰坐在一楼靠近花园的长廊地板上，这里本来被随意堆积着废弃的木料和几盆长势急人的肉质植物，被李赫宰动手清出够两个并排坐在这里的位置，这个城里来的富家子还从自己永远掏不完的行李箱里翻出了坐垫和毛毯，阳光温暖的时候，他就像只晒太阳的猫捧着书蜷缩这里昏昏欲睡。

      感谢他的房客总是留给他很多私人空间，他们在赞美李赫宰的勤劳之后就把这块地方慷慨的送给了他——非常大方的送出去了，用男主人的话来说：“与其让这块地方被虫蛀空了木板，让里面老鼠繁衍出一个大家族，他更希望这里能变成一个悠闲的午后吧台。”

      但是其实很少有人打扰他，金希澈恨不得躲他远远地，就好像李赫宰身上带着什么传染性致命的病毒，只有李东海，这只俏皮的小鹿，会啪嗒啪嗒的推开门，然后紧贴着他坐下来，李赫宰哪怕不转过去也能想象到那双赤裸着的，嶙峋的，雪白的脚。是的，李东海总是不爱穿鞋，他发育的比同龄人更慢，手脚只有那么大一点，可以被李赫宰刚好握在手里，他会被握住赤足的时候，咯咯笑的放肆，他一边挣扎，一边在李赫宰身上扭动的像条水蛇，那双棕黑色的，氤氲着水汽的眼睛无辜的瞪着李赫宰：

      “你为什么要欺负我，你知道我怕痒！”

      他总是这么半真半假的抱怨。

 

      现在李赫宰开始幻想这里发生一场地震，所有人灰头土脸的奔逃，只有他的小洛丽塔，他的李东海会从天而降到他的怀里，他可能被吓得说不出话只会往怀里钻，也可能坐在他的腿上看着建筑一栋一栋倒塌，尘埃落定的时候，他们在一片荒野里拥抱接吻，只有他们两个人。

      然后他被一双手捂住了眼睛，青涩的皮肤上有印刷课本的油墨香和一点残留的糕点甜香，哦，这只甜蜜的小鹿在学校里偷偷吃了被牙医禁止的甜品，他这么美，没有谁会拒绝他不给他一颗糖的。

      李赫宰放下他一个字都没看进去的书，小心的握住那双细瘦的手腕，他的左手上又贴着一个蓝色的创口贴，这是再常见不过的事，李东海走路莽莽撞撞的不是一天两天，李赫宰从一开始的神经过度到现在的习以为常，他轻柔的握住那只璞玉，在创口贴上印上自己的唇，然后抬眼对着李东海微微的眨了一下眼。这种成年人之前的调情戏码在他们之间屡见不鲜，他猜不透李东海在想什么，他只是对于自己将情欲的催化剂洒在这一朵刚蘸露的花苞身上充满了好奇与期待。

      李东海缩回自己的手，给自己换了个舒适的姿势，这样他就可以趴在柔软的毛毯上，晃荡着自己两条小腿看向花园和隐隐约约透出的外面的行人。

      他用两只手臂托着自己的下巴，耸起脊背，纤细的蝴蝶骨微微颤抖，显得可怜又色情，他奶白的皮肤从圆领的校服短袖和短裤中露的明明白白，这个调皮的男孩儿在模仿一种四肢不能用力，但是要去啃食新鲜叶片的动物吗？从旁观者的角度看荒诞的离奇，而李赫宰不，他像是被妖怪抓去了心脏而流血致死的行人，毛毯从他的指间滑落，他靠在柱子上，眼睛不敢眨一下的看着这个男孩儿，哦，这只上帝身边的雀儿居然被他握在手心，如果说他才是神，那么李赫宰愿意匍匐在地上，叩首跪拜他圣洁的微笑。

 

      李东海突然翻了个身，蜷起腿捂住了眼睛，李赫宰凑过去看的时候，这个男孩儿已经把他的眼皮揉红了一块了，“有什么东西掉进了我的眼睛里。”他一边揉一边喃喃自语。

      李赫宰悄无声息的揽住他的肩，他轻声又缓慢的开口：“你知道吗？瑞士农民总是用舌尖帮他们的朋友去除眼睛里的异物的。”

      “所以你要帮我吗？”他可怜的小海眼圈红的像是用花瓣碾碎了涂上去，半闭着眼睛看着他，如果李赫宰会画画的话，他一定会把现在的场景画一万张，然后将最美的那一张贴在床头的。

      男人开口了，他巧妙的用身子挡住可能会从后面窗户里投来的视线，他凑近李东海，

      “我永远会给你想要的。”

      然后他怀里那只无辜的小鹿用唇瓣蹭过他的脖子，他依旧没法睁开眼睛，但是并不妨碍他继续亲吻李赫宰的脖子：“为什么不继续呢？”

     

 

    

   


End file.
